Dear Locker D1409
by MyNameIsAwkward
Summary: "Dear owner of locker D1409..." It all started with a mistake on her part. It continued to happen by his persistance and desire to frequently make her angry. Strangely enough, she finds herself responding time and time again. He can't believe she's actually bothered to write back. Courtney and Duncan weren't aware of each other at all, until one note changed everything.
1. August 18th

**(A/N:: This is probably starting this story when I'm on chapter 2 (Writing Chap 3) but this is the story I have been waiting to write forever. Updates will most likely be shorter and faster because they're so short. It's interesting layout and I really like it! Enjoy! BTW- The way this idea is inspired by the story Dear _, by a_colorful_dreamer on wattpad. I don't own anything about TDI)  
**

* * *

Dear owner of locker D1409,

So this is suposed to go to a guy named Geoff, and I'm really hoping I got the right locker but... I really doubt that. So if you kindly give this to him (That being if this isn't his locker) I would be grateful.

GEOFFREY. Boy, I know you were dense but damn, really? I'm going to spell this out for you, but if Bridgette finds out that I did this she will kill me in the most literal sense get it? Bridgette likes you. She thinks you're attractive. A ella le gusta tu cara. Understand? She LIKES you. and it's quite obvious the feeling is mutual. So, do something about it dumbass.

Sincerely,

Courtney Steele

P.S- I repeat, if Bridgette finds out about this I will die. And when I become a zombie, I will totally kick you're ungrateful ass.

P.S.S- Sorry if this is awkward, but it needed to be done. I hate sexual tension in the morning.

P.P.P.S- Oh! And if by some reason you wished to return this note to my locker so I can get it to the right person my locker is B1851. FYI.

_(Written on a neatly folded piece of lined paper in tight curly script in locker D1409)_

::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::

* * *

Dear Courtnee,

You really should do your research before dropping angry notes in some random guys locker. And I've got to say, you really know how to make a guy feel awkward don't you?

Oh, by the way Geoff's locker was 5 over. Wow, were you off? But anyway, I l have relayed the message to him, and he didn't say much. Just a few words about your bluntness and whatnot. And another thing, Duncan Miller at you're service babe.

I hope you know he's going to tell Bridgette. And you're going to die; which is a shame, but I bet you're pretty hot too.

- Duncan

_(Found on a wrinkled napkin with evidences of food stains in locker B1851)_


	2. August 21st

(Hello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to chapter 2. Now, I warned you about the length, and they will probably get progressively shorter from here on out. And there will be a plot and all that great stuff. And ignore the author's not in Chapter 1. I really don't know what the hell I even wrote... haha. Review! Please and thanks :) XOXO ~Awk)

Duncan,

What are you, a lazy neanderthal? Could you really not look at the first note to see how to spell me name right? It's Courtn-E-Y. EY, not EE. I'm not some blond whore with some cutsie name.

My note wasn't angry! I was just tired of dealing with the two making puppy eyes at each other and them not noticing. Gosh. I'm the calmest person I know, I very rarely get angry. EVER. Got it? And I did do my research... kinda. I mean, I knew where the vicinity was!

How do you know I'm hot? Or imagine I am, which is beyond creepy that we haven't even met and you're imagining things about me. I don't even know who you are, or what you look like.

All I suggest is that you keep it in you're pants. And leave the perverted comments to yourself.

Have a nice day!

Courtn-E-Y. xoxo

P.S- Would it have killed you to found some decent paper to write me back on?

_(Written on the back of an A+ math assignment from Mrs. Peters)_

::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::

Doll face,

Nope, I'm way to lazy to do anything like that. You suck it up and deal with it. And why yes, I am a lazy 'neanderthal'. A lazy neanderthal that does whatever he wants, when he wants. Deal with it babe. Is doll face better? I can't spell that wrong.

Oh, I've never seen you either, but if you're friends with Bridgette and have got a fiery temper like that, you can't be too bad looking.

You? Not get mad? Please, doll face, I know that you don't stay calm just from reading two notes from you. But it's alright, I dig chicks with an attitude. It's pretty sexy.

HA! We both know that I won't do either of those things. Harassing you with sexual innuendos is just to much fun.

By the way, next time I see Bridge I'm asking who you are. Just so you know doll face.

-D

_(Written on an incomplete English essay for Mr. Howard.)_


	3. August 22nd

**(A/N:: Well hello there ladies and gents! Here's another "chapter" It;s longer than the other's before it. I originally planned on writing two more chapter tonight, but that isn't going to ahppn. SO this is just longer. A very very special thank you to those few of you that reviewed and put this story on your story alerts! That really motivates me to not just write, DLD (as I call this story) but Something Unsettled as well! I posted the "book cover". Tell me what you think? Review with you're thoughts on whatever!. XOXO~ Awk.)**

* * *

Duncan,

One, I am not you're babe. Two, My name isn't doll face and please don't call me that. It's degrading and I deserve respect. And sexual innuendos is only fun for you Mr. Wannabe Bad Guy.

So, not to sound creepy or stalkerish or anything, but I asked Bridgette about you today. Not that I'm interested, but I would like to know who this pervert I'm writing to is. She kinda looked at me like I just asked her about the anti-Christ raping babies. Are you really that bad? You don't rape babies, or anything, right?

I do not have a temper! I don't!

And would it have killed you to finish that English essay for Mr. Howard? It was easy!

XOXO.

-Courtney (The girl WITHOUT a temper! (: )

_(Found on a lined piece of paper with doodles on the edges in locker D1409)_

::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::

* * *

Princess,

Is this nickname better for you? Probably not, but I don't care. Oh we both know you want this babe. Everyone wants me. Except maybe guys, but that's pretty sketchy too. That's why you asked Bridgette about me.

I have to admit, when I read the part about you asking if I raped babies I laughed out loud. And to answer that question, no. I do not rape babies or anything else. I am a stud, babe. You know what the means? Girls are basically living at my feet.

It comes with the bad boy persona, which by the way is not 'wannabe'. I am the definition of this stereotype Princess, and don't you forget it!

Just to be fair, I'm asking Geoff to point you out at lunch later today. Oh, and nice doodles. They are just the epitome of attractive.

- A Stud

_(Written on the back of a nerd named Harold's history notes)_

::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.:

* * *

Dear Mr. Not So Studly,

I can't believe you did that to me! That was INCREDIBLY uncalled for Duncan! You cannot just march up to me in the middle of lunch and tell me to "Be at your place at 8" and then wink. People eat that up! That was probably you're intention but still! People will get the wrong message! I'm not sleeping with you. I mean other than today I haven't even talked to you. You know how long it took me to convince Bridgette that nothing was going on with us?

THREE DAMN HOURS.

That was so uncalled for.

Sincerely,

A Very Very VERY pissed off girl.

_(Found angrily scribbled on the backside of a crumpled up lunch menu. Delivered via Bridgette and Geoff)_

::.::.::.::.::.::.::::.::.::.::

* * *

Miss Stick Up Her Ass,

Chill out Princess! It was only a joke babe, and besides you know it was partly true. You'll probably be at my place sooner or later ;) (If you get what I'm saying...)

But damn girl, I was right when I predicted you were fine. And what makes this even better is that you want me and you won't even admit to yourself.

Hurrah for denial!

Oh, and yes. It was COMPLETELY intentional, just to watch you squirm. That's how I get my sick kicks Princess, not by raping babies... Or stalking people, like you seem to do. Anyway seeing as I probably won't get a response from you until tomorrow morning (and don't try to lie to yourself. You know you're going to reply. I'm irresistible!) I'm going to say this now.

You're way to damn uptight. But don't worry, I can fix that. After all I AM a stud after all.

-The bane of your existence

D

_(Found written on a torn out piece of notebook paper that was ripped in half)_


	4. August 23rd

**(A/N:: Hello again! Here's Chapter 4, it's kinda longish? Review please? A special thanks to all of those that have reviewed so far! 3 XOXO- Awk)**

* * *

Mr. Green Haired Pig/Ogre,

I DO NOT HAVE A STICK UP MY ASS! (See that? 2 exclamations! That proves how serious I am!) And I will not chill out. I'm still very pissed at you. AND I DO NOT HARBOR SECRET FEELINGS FOR YOU.

That's like having feeling for a... well I can't even think of an insult that works. You're just that repulsive! Ugh. No wonder Bridgette looked at me like I wanted to get shot when I asked about you! Please. As if.

THERE IS NO DENIAL! It's just a river in Egypt.

Oh, and by the way after you're friend Geoffrey told Bridgette about that note I wrote she is currently head hunting me. THANKS. So, if you see me hiding behind those plastic trees in the hallway you know why. It's not just because I'm psycho. Because I'm not.

FYI, I will NEVER be on of those girls that fall at you're feet "stud". Get it? Good.

I AM NOT UPTIGHT. And where in the world did you get 'Princess". Really? What's up with all these pet names?

-C

_(Written on the back a list of songs to download in glittery pink pen.)_

::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::

* * *

Babe/Doll Face/Princess,

Thanks for the compliment, I'm blushing. And babe if the stick was any farther up you're ass it would go through your forehead!

We all know you want this babe. Just give me a time and place and I'm game ;) Oh, and you hiding behind a tree wouldn't surprise me. You kinda remind me of a psycho. Just saying doll face.

Oh and Princess? You are uptight. And you "deserve respect". Therefore= Princess. Comprende?

-The boy you secretly love! 3

P.S- I really don't like you're taste in music. I mean Katy Perry? Really? Try some Hoobastank or The Academy Is... would ya?

_(Written on the back of an old drawing for art class.)_

::.::.::.::.:.:.:.:.::.::.::.:.::.::.::.::

* * *

Princess,

You know if you wanted to get closer to me all you had to do is ask. You didn't have to hide behind me. Oh, and don't be too mad I handed you over either.

Love,

D.

_(Written on the inside of a 5 gum wrapper. Stuck in her hair.)_

::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

* * *

Doll Face,

You can't be that mad at me are you? Whatever babe, you had it coming. I mean you called me "Not so studly!" Liars should be punished.

We both know you're going to write back. Just so you can angrily yell at me via paper note. Trust me Princess.

-Duncan

P.S- If I don't get a response by 5th period, I'm sitting with you at lunch tomorrow. And I'm bringing Geoff.

_(Written on a piece of lined paper, folded into a sailboat.)_

_::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::_

* * *

Boy I hate,

I hate you. Just so you know. And in order for me to respond before 5th period you can't give me you're note at the start of 5th period! That isn't fair!

And turning me into Bridgette was SO not cool. And I only hid behind you because I couldn't find a tree and you were the only one I knew in that hallway. That's all; because of you I had to go through an hour of griping about how I shouldn't interfere with her love life, an hour of her gushing about Geoff, and an hour of her grilling me about YOU.

Yes, you. You, green haired ogre. And I quite like my music choices thank you.

I DO NOT YELL ANGRILY! Okay, so maybe I do. SOMETIMES.

-Courtney (JUST Courtney)

P.S- I don't know anything about you. At all really. So you should answer these questions so we can know each other better!

1) Do you have any siblings?

2) Favorite color? Food? Animal? Music?

3) Best friend?

4) Sports?

5) Etc.

P.P.S- A sailboat? REALLY?

_(Written neatly on the back of a typed essay on the history of soda pop.)_


	5. August 25th School Day

(A/N:: **OH MY GAWD. I am soooooooo freaking sorry I haven't written! It's totally unacceptable. On the other hand. IT'S REGULAR WEEKEND! WOOOOOO! YEAH-YUH! YEAH-YUH! BINGOOOOOOOHHHH! OHHHHHHHHHH! Sorry. I have been reinspired by this show! WOOP! Regular Show FTW! Hahaha. Oh! And I'm working on another chapter for Something Unsettled also. ALso, I'm posting a ne-shot series, but it's only a tool to help me get rid of writers block! :] XOXO ~Awk )**

Court,

Nah babe. You love me, just admit to yourself already so we can make out. Really though.

Oh and I don't care if it wasn't fair that I gave you that note late. You should have responded earlier! And we're really going to play 20 questions now are we? That's a little old school isn't it?

-You're best friend (that you happen to be in love with)

P.S- 1. Yes, I have a little sister named Marisol.

2. Green. Anything Edible. I don't have one. Obviously rock, sometimes straying into Punk Rock.

3. Geoff. And you, Doll Face!

4. I don't play any with the school, because you'd actually have to show up... but I like Hockey.

P.P.S- I'm asking you questions now! 1. Just answer the ones you asked me. I'm too lazy to think of any.

_(Written on a scrap piece of an orange dance flyer.)_

_::.::_.::.::.::.::.::.::.::

Mr. Duncan Miller,

WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU YESTERDAY? Did you know that I had been dreading lunch all day because of that stupid note you sent me _informing _me that you were going to be sitting with me at lunch, and then YOU DON'T EVEN SHOW UP! So I was freaking out over nothing! Ugh.

Not that I care of anything, don't get that impression. I'm just irritated that I stressed out over nothing. Like I actually care if you come to school or not. As if. AND I DON'T WANT TO MAKE OUT WITH YOU!

Oh and by the way, 1. Yes I do, a have two older brothers, twins. They're both in Law school.

2. Purple, Fruit Snacks, Pelicans, and Pop. Deal with it. "Put up or shut up".

3. Bridgette and Cody

4. I used to do Cheerleading, but I'm on a travel dance team now.

Sincerely, Courtney. JUST Courtney. No pet names. None!

:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::

Doll,

Woah, woah. Hold up! _Mr. Duncan Miller_? What's with the formalities? You need to mellow you're yellow babe. You know, take a chill pill?

Aw, I didn't know you cared so much about me not being at school! Really makes me feel special. OH! And you were freaking out about me sitting with you? Pray tell, sweetheart?

I didn't know you were a cheerleader AND a dancer. That's really hot, Princess. You know what they say about dancers right? I'll let you ponder that one..

I'm sitting with you today. Just a heads up. But I'll give you this note after so you don't freak out like last time! Smart thinkin' right?

-Duncan.

P.S- 555-6078. If you ever get bored... or if you want to rant at me some more. ;)


	6. August 25th Evening

**(A/N:: I decided that I would have a double upload today! WOOP DA WOOP! #winning. Hahaha and I would like to give a special shoutout to someone! Just cause I'm totally feelin' it right now! A special shoutout to... (CUE FANFARE!) **_**TDandme! **_**Because she is an awesome writer AND! SHE LOVES REGULAR SHOW JUST LIKE I DO! YEAH-YUH! Damn straight! Seriously though, readers. If you like my stories you should fo' surely check out hers! P.S!- Sorry about any spelling mistakes and grammar. All chapters will be editted at the end! XOXO ~Awk)**

Duncan,

You are a vile, despicable, barbaric, apalling, foul, sleazy, mental, annoying, and wretched human being! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! You know damn well what I'm talking about too! That stupid stunt you pulled at lunch? WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE GOING TO SIT WITH ME! I really did not appreciate the fact that you pulled me onto you're lap either! COMPLETELY UNCALLED FOR. Do you know how many looks I got because of that stunt? After lunch, I didn't even get to go to 4th period today because Bridgette locked me in a closet and demanded that I tell her what was going on with us.

AND THERE ISN'T ANYTHING GOING ON! Ugh.

I am so frustrated right now. You are an ogre. AND what do they say about dancers? I'd REALLY like to know what preverted thing you have to say this time!

Courtney.

_(A text message sent at 4:45 p.m. to Duncan's HTC EVO Friday Afternoon)_

::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::

Princess,

you really just need to totally chill. It was a joke! Oh and P.S- Thanks for the compliments, but flattery will get you nowhere. And I did tell you on that note that I gave you after lunch!

Boo hoo! You didn't get to go to fourth period! OH NO! Gripe about it some more would ya?

Oh and if you really wanna know what they say about dancers? They say they're really good in bed. You wanna help me test that theory? ;)

D.

_(Text message sent at 5 p.m. to Courtney's iPhone 4S Friday evening.)_

:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.:::.::.:::.:::.:::

D,

You're disgusting.

C.

_(Text message sent at 5:05 p.m)_

_::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::_

Court,

But you love me anyway babe! XOXO.

Duncan.

_(Sent at 5:30 p.m.)_

::.:::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.:::.::.:.::.::.:.:.:

Duncan,

Why yes *darling*, I juust love you so much!

Courtney. JUST Courtney.

_(Sent at 5:36 p.m.)_

::.::.::.::.:.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::

Princess

You know, I'm sensing some hurtful sarcasm there! But guess what! Karma's a bitch huh? Since you sent that *lovely* message my mother now thinks that you and I are dating! WHEEEEEE. Not. She's demanding you come over for dinner now, thanks a lot.

D.

_(Sent at 6 p.m.)_

::::::::.:::::::::.::::::::.:::::::::.::::.:::


	7. August 26th

**(A/N:: Hey guys! GREAT NEWS! I figured out that there's a way that I can upload via my phone instead of needing a computer! You know what that means? If you guessed faster uploads then you are correct! Woop! But here's the bad news... Something Unsettled is going on Hiatus. Sorry, but I've lost interest and I'm slightly obsessed with Dott now... So if you like them too read my upcoming story about them called ****_Nothing but the Truth.)_**

* * *

Duncan,

Please tell me you're joking. Why on Mother Earth would she get that impression? I DON'T EVEN LIKE YOU! But I guess she does mean well, but still no! I do not want to have dinner with your family. That's just weird.

C.

_(Text Message sent at 7 a.m. On Saturday morning, August 26th)_

* * *

Princess,

I agree it would be VERY weird. Extremely. That and you so couldn't handle my mom. She's pretty out there, ya know? I'll just make up an excuse for you.

And whatever babe. We both know you are definitely attracted to me, but I don't blame you. I am pretty hot.

D.

_(Text Message sent at 12 p.m. Saturday afternoon)_

* * *

Ogre,

What is that a challenge? Do you really think I can't hendle your mother? Fine, I'll prove you wrong. How's tomorrow night sound? I can handle everyone! Out there or not!

I DO NOT LIKE YOU. How could I like someone who is so despicable and perverted. Ugh. I think I just threw up in my mouth a little bit. Seriously, you are so vile.

Courtney.

_(Sent at 12:06 p.m.)_

* * *

Doll face,

Woah! I didn't mean as a challenge babe! I mean seriously, you don't want to eat dinner with my mom. Even I don't want to have dinner with her most days!

Duncan.

_(Sent at 12:10 p.m.)_

* * *

Courtney dear! I'd love for you to come over tomorrow night! Oh, and don't tell Duncan that I sent this!

_(Sent by Duncan's Mother, Jane, at 12:12 p.m.)_

* * *

Duncan,

Too bad. I'm coming over to eat dinner with you and your mother on Sunday and there's nothing you can do about it. Maybe then you'll realize I DON'T LIKE YOU and I can handle anybody I wish too. SO THERE.

C.

_(Sent at 12:30 p.m.)_


End file.
